Untitled so far
by missy42
Summary: Still no title, but I do have a new chapter. Rogue and Remy had a short period of bliss (in which they were married and had their beautiful daughter, Marie Scarlett), but things are about to take a dramatic change.
1. 01 A Very Lucky Man

Disclaimer: They're Marvel's. Not making any money from this. But you already knew that. Right? Actually, I feel I should be paid for this advertising. Unfortunately, I'm not, so I'm still a poor college student, and suing me will only get a bunch of lawyers involved, and who wants that? (This from the person who's favourite show that's still making new episodes is "Law and Order: Special Victim's Unit.")

Okay, so I should be writing a paper or doing research on the Salem witch trials or even working on my X-Files fic, but I've watched too much TV tonight and I'm listening to mp3s, and the muses are coming, and when they come, you just can't stop it. Anyway, on with what you really want:

Untitled (so far)

Chapter One: A Very Lucky Man

Remy rolled onto his side and lay in the dark room next to his wife, gazing at her longingly as their breathing returned to a normal rate. He loved the way she seemed to glow after two – no, wait, three – orgasms. Who needs an aphrodisiac when you got her moaning?

Rogue lazily turned to face him. She smiled. It was that little after sex smile of hers that was enough to turn him on to get geared up for a fourth time around and he grinned mischievously back at her. She snickered as he reached out for her and began to littler kisses on her neck.

GOD, he loved the feel of her skin. Like a cross between silk and suede. It was incredible. Just as he was about to make sure that it all still felt the same as the last time he made love to her (two minutes ago), a small cry erupted from the walkie-talkie-like device set up on the bed stand on Rogue's side.

"Oh!" Rogue complained. "Two already?"

"Well, you know what they say, chere? Time flies by fast when you're havin' fun, non?"

"Yeah, you just keep flatterin' yo' self, sugah," Rogue retorted. She had tried to sound sarcastic, but the smile still plastered on her face gave her away.

Remy looked at the clock next to the bed.

"Actually, it's one fourty-five."

"Uh, she's early."

"You wan' me to take care o' it, coeur?"

"No, it's mah turn," she replied, her voice devoid of any humor this time. "'Sides, if I don't empty these things, I'm afraid they'll burst any second," she said nodding toward her chest as she rolled out of bed and pulled on her nightshirt that had been discarded hours ago. Remy meanwhile tried to bite back the dirty comment she knew was at the tip of tongue.

Remy lay there on his back while Rogue was in the adjacent room, marveling at his life as he waited for her. He was a very lucky man. Yes, it had been so rough for such a long time, but even he sometimes couldn't believe how far he'd come in the past few years.

Three years ago, Rogue and Remy had decided they needed serious help if they were going to make their relationship work. The professor was happy to recommend a colleague of his who specialized in couples counseling. It was hard at first, but it turned out to be one of the most liberating experiences of Remy's life. Rogue's, too. Little by little, they began to open up to each other, as they never had opened up to anyone else before. Much to their delight, by opening up to one another, Rogue also managed to get her powers under control in the process.

Two years ago, he had proposed to her. Asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. And she had accepted.

A year-and-a-half ago, they were hitched. It was funny. There had been a time in his life when he had laughed at the guys who had settled down with one woman. Believed them to be weak to have allowed a woman to wrap them around her finger. Believed that they were not – could not – truly be happy in such a state. Believed that a part of them – a part of him – would die in giving up such freedom. Until it actually happened to him. And he couldn't be happier at the thought of spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved. His soulmate. His "other half." He was hers, utterly and completely. Course, it went both ways.

Remy checked the clock. Reminiscing had been nice, but Rogue was taking too long. He rose from the bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and headed into the room Rogue had disappeared into quite some time before.

"Chere? Everyt'ing o- " but he stopped himself short.

About eight months ago, Rogue had announced she was pregnant.

Two months before, their first child had been born.

Now, Rogue was asleep on the rocking chair, head tilted back leaning against the back of the chair, causing her to snore ever so lightly. Her nightshirt hung open to reveal a bare breast, little Marie Scarlett LeBeau still in her arms, also asleep.

Remy scooped Marie into one arm, and with the other, he very gentlemanly-like buttoned the top buttons on Rogue's nightshirt with his free hand. He carried Marie into their room and laid her gently down in the center of the book bed. Remy then returned to Marie's nursery to retrieve Rogue and laid her down on "her" side of the bed. He then lay down on his own side, facing the two ladies, and pulled the covers over the three of them.

He gazed lovingly at the two people that meant more to him than anything else in the world. His family. Yes, he was a very lucky man.


	2. 02 Brooding

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men/Rogue/Remy or any of the other familiar names in here, do you think I'd be posting it _here_? On FanFiction.net? Oh, but Marie Scarlett LeBeau is mine. Or rather Rogue and Remy's.

A/N: Okay, so it's been while, but I haven't forgotten about this story! I've just been busy! And I don't know why I started writing tonight (ahem…this morning). I guess I just got frustrated that none of the story's I'm keeping up on have updated, and so the muses were like "Well, maybe you could at least work on yours." And when the muses call, I try to oblige them.

Anywho, I want to thank all my reviewers for their beautiful comments. I'm gonna have to remember to read those when I'm feeling down, cuz that's the kind of thing that'll cheer me right up! I appreciated the help with the title problem, and the suggestions you made are wonderful! And I didn't even realize what a good stand-alone the first chapter made until some of you pointed it out to me. However, when I conceived the story, it was never meant to be a one-shot, nor will have the same tone. I don't want to give too much of it away (though I think those of you who read the pre-view teaser have already guessed what happens next), but the story's really taking 180 from the first chapter, but I think (I hope) you'll still enjoy it. So, you can take the first chapter by itself and ignore the rest, or you can stay with me through the whole thing (which might be a while, if you are aware of my horrible updating reputation). I would love it if you kept on reading, though. And if you reviewed, because those are great, too.

Brooding

Remy was brooding. She was the only one who really knew how much he truly brooded. She would let him for a while, but once she thought he'd had enough – gotten it out of his system, so to speak – she'd snap him out of it. And always just in time to keep him form spiraling into depression. She was perfect that way. She was perfect in every way.

But she wouldn't be there to pull him out of it this time. Just like he hadn't been there for Her.

He kept going over The Incident in his head. Over and over and over again. Like some morbid album stuck in a groove. It was killing him. What had killed her was now killing him.

He could have done something differently. Should have done something differently. But what? He had been all the way on the other end of the compound. Victory. It was supposed to be a victory. When they regrouped, he had strutted up to the other X-Men in triumph. But they weren't celebrating. He could feel that before he had even reached the main command center. But he had never dreamed why…

She was lying there. Everything was still. Like the whole world was holding its breath (no, that was too damned cliché for his taste.) Like all the world was dangling in the balance as it lost its most precious being. And she was lying there. Cold. So cold.

They had tried to explain to him what had happened. She fought valiantly. Passionately. The way she did everything. Fighting for the ones she loved. She charged Magneto from the air, counting on her strength to keep her safe. But Magneto sensing the movement, picked up something – anything – to defend himself. Using his powers. Using metal – any metal – to defend himself. Of course he used metal. Not just any metal. Her Achilles Heel. Ademantium. The one metal his bride was vulnerable to. Magneto had also counted on her strength to save her. He too had not realized it was ademantium. Or so he claimed. It went straight through Her. Instant death to the invulnerable.

The battle ended before she hit the floor. Everyone was too stunned to keep fighting. Magneto surrendered. Submitted to authorities. He won't hurt anyone else again. With Magneto out of the picture, mutants and humanity were surely on the way to tolerance. Even acceptance.

But Magneto had killed all that mattered in the world. Remy would rather battle the X-Men's enemies for all eternity with her by his side than live in peace without her. Selfish. Yes. Very selfish. The needs of the many outweigh those of the few. But this price was too high. He did not want to live in a world without her. There was no living without her. There was no world without her.

What could he have done differently to save her? Insisted on remaining with the main team? Ditched his own position? But he hadn't known. How could he have known? It was so sudden. For everyone. No one had known. No one could have known.

Denied. So denied. Of his love. Of his revenge. On the streets, you have the right to revenge. But the X-Men were different. They were "better" than that. They didn't take revenge. If Magneto had continued to resist after she… They would have gone after him. Remy might have had his revenge, then. But Magneto had submitted. Not because he felt bad. Maybe he did feel bad. But really, he was saving his own ass. Bastard. Knew he would be "protected" if he gave himself up. They wouldn't let Remy take revenge on a prisoner. The bastard knew that. More than anything, the bastard didn't want to feel the wrath of a man whose love had just been murdered. And what wrath Remy would have inflicted! But no. Denied.

Denied even of his good-bye. He was supposed to hold her in his arms. He was supposed to tell her everything was going to be all right. To beg her to stay with him. To stay among the living. To tell her that he loved her. To hear it back from her. She was supposed to tell him to take care of Marie. He was supposed to tell her not to say that because that's what they always say when someone's about to die, and she wasn't going to die. Hell, just _being_ there would have saved her. Surely, it would have. That cliché he could deal with.

But no. He was denied. Denied of everything now.

~~~~~

Ororo approached in the doorway. He didn't even look up to note how she was dressed for this occasion. He had sensed her coming. Storm did not say a word. She did not have to. Remy knew that it was time for them to leave for the funeral.

As he forced his brooding thoughts to move to the back of his mind, one thought did enter his conscious mind, festering with the pain of losing his Loved One.

This is not really happening.


End file.
